Midnight moon
by Ichigo-Kat
Summary: Peepi has returned, and he needs a litter box.
1. Preface: Return of the doom

**Author's note: Bat Spork says: Kat doesn't own Invader Zim**

**Preface**

I felt like this was it. I had to keep running, running to nowhere, or at least somewhere

whereit wouldn't find me. "ZIM!" I yelled breaking the door to the base. "WHY DID

YOU BREAK MY DOOR!?" He yelled. I panted and said it, "Peepi's back and he can't

find a litter box."


	2. Chapter one: Graduation

**Author's note: Bat Spork says: Kat doesn't own Invader Zim yet!**

**Also, the last chapters were kinda…bad so ignore them.**

**-11 months ago (June 28****th**** to be exact)-**

"So…when does graduation start?" Miranda Hunter asked Zim. "In…ten minutes." He

said. "Okay- TEN MINUTES!?" She yelled.

"Okay, so, how are we gonna get to the Skool in…FIVE MINUTES!?" She yelled again

when she was dressed for Graduation. I'm taking the Voot Cruiser, bye!" Zim said

running to the hanger. "JERK!" She yelled. "Hiiiiii, Miranda!" Gir yelled.

"Not now, Gir, I need to get to the Skool in three minutes." She said. "What about your

Skateboard!?" Gir said. "Good idea. You and Minimoose coming?" She asked.

"Zim, here is your graduation certificate, NOW LEAVE!!" Miss Bitters yelled at Zim.

"Miranda Hunter,… Where's Miranda?" Miss Bitters said annoyed. "Where is she?"

Maria, Miranda's grandmother said. Just as she said that, Miranda skated into view.

Minimoose and Gir followed. She jumped up onto the stage, still riding her skateboard

And got her certificate. "Thanks!" She said, landing next to Zim. "Erm…You're not still

mad, are you?" He said. "No, of coarse not," She said. She punched him.


	3. Chapter two: Almost June

**Author's note: Bat Spork says: Kat doesn't own Invader Zim and I'm her agent!!**

**Kat: Bat spork's my agent!?**

Chapter two: Almost June

The memory was still fresh in Zim's mind. Mostly because he still had the bruises from

when Miranda punched him. _Almost a year ago._ He thought to himself. Almost two years

he had been on earth. March 31st was circled in red on the calendar in Gir's room (Yes

Gir has a room!) He first came here on that day. On that day his life was changed forever.

"Zim? You there?" A voice said from outside the house. "Huh? Oh ya, come in

Miranda." He said. He forgot he had invited her over. He didn't bother to put on his

disguise as whenever she was there. To explain that you'd half to go back about a year…

One year ago…

"Class, this is a new student an-" Miss Bitters started but Zim cut her off, "TAK'S

BACK!! HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE!?" He yelled. "Uh…airplane?" Miranda

Said in a joking way. "LIES! I WILL TAKE OVER EARTH BEFOR YOU TAK! Just

wait and see…" He yelled again. "Uh…ignore that bit about taking over earth…" Zim

said again.

At recess…

"So _Tak_, I see you have a new disguise, IT WILL NEVER FOOL ME!" He yelled at

Miranda again. "Zim, she's not Tak." Another kid said. "Keep your big head out of this,

Dib." Zim said. Dib left. "He's up to something, Tak, I know it." Zim said to her "His

head IS big." Miranda muttered to herself. "Quiet, Tak." Zim hissed at her. She kicked

him.

That night…

"Computer, find out everything you can about a girl named Miranda Rosealie Hunter."

Zim said to the computer. "Would it kill you to say please?" the computer said as it

searched. It displayed the info on the screen. "Tak seems to have taken even more

precautions with her disguise this time." Zim said. "What disguise?" A female voice said

from the screen as it changed. "Hello, _Tak._" Zim said bitterly at the screen. "As much as I

hate you, I'm still on some planet, _thanks to you._" She hissed. "Wait, you're not

Miranda!?" Zim yelled confused. "No, and she knows you're an alien. Bye." Tak said,

laughing. _I love winding him up. _Tak thought to herself…


	4. Chapter three: Friendship

**Author's note: Bat Spork is on vacation, I'M FREE I'M FREE!! Oh ya, I don't own Invader Zim.**

"Hello Miranda, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my bas- I mean house today." Zim said to Miranda the day after Tak's little message. Unfortunately, he

couldn't tell Tak had lied. Miranda knew nothing about his alien-ness. (A/N: I love made

up words) "I'm not an Alien anymore?" She asked, smirking slightly. "Nope." Zim said

trying to sound convincing. "Sure, why not?" She answered.

-At Zim's house-

"Nice house Zim, I love the Monkey picture." Miranda commented. "Enough with the

Charade, Miranda, I know you know." Zim said. "Know what?" She asked. "That I'm an

"ALIEN!!" He yelled taking his disguise off. "That explains a lot, FYI you look better

without the wig." She said, almost completely ignoring him. "Yes I- Huh?" Zim said

dumbfound. "You already knew this!" Zim said. "No I didn't, but it's not that shocking."

Miranda said. "Why not, I'M AN ALIEN!!" He yelled again. "Your disguise sucks, no

offence." She said. "Well now I half to throw you into space because you kno-" He

started. Miranda kicked him in the shin. "OW!" He yelled. "See ya at Skool tomorrow,

Zim." Miranda said, leaving. "Wait!" Zim said. She stopped. He sighed, he couldn't get

rid of her, so he'd be her friend and get her not to tell. "Why don't you stay for a wile?"

He said.

-Half an hour later…-

"So Dib went to Mercury and the rocket part was actually a giant butt!" Zim said.

Miranda fell over laughing. This was the start of a great friendship…


End file.
